One Night Is Not Enough
by JPMarvel
Summary: Well it takes real guts to be alone going head to head with the great unknown 'Cause it's hard to feel like, you're worth something in this life when you're walking next to me, I can hear my body speak. Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:****Posting this a lot earlier then expected but needed to get a feel of where it's going and the reaction it gets. Collaborating with my roommate so this has been an experience! Hope everyone enjoys.** **Special thanks to our Beta carryonwaywardarcher cause without her this would be AWFUL.**

XXX

* * *

Castiel sighed, leaning back in his chair rubbing the heels of his hands in his eyes and dragging them slowly down his face. He was exhausted. The four weddings this week have taken a lot out of him, and all he needed was some time to wind down. He reached over his desk to grab his coffee and brought it to his lips, feeling the urge to dance when it hit his tongue. Setting it back down, he turned back to his computer screen to give his work a final once-over as he scrolled through the pictures of the wedding he had shot yesterday The weather had been horrible and it had been outdoor wedding, but he was pleased he still got a lot of great shots.

Satisfied with his edits he moved the photos onto his memory stick. While waiting for them to transfer he heard the bell on his studio door chime.

Castiel looked up from his computer and was met with a pair of gorgeous green eyes Castiel blinked a few times before he smiled "Hello, how can I help you?"

Castiel seemed to have broken the man out of a daze as he blinked and looked at Castiel. "Oh um I was sent here to book an appointment with you for a wedding."

Castiel had to push aside the chill that ran down his spine at the sound of his voice. Reaching over, he pulled out his scheduling book and looked up. "Okay when is the wedding?" He watched as a tint of red spread across the man's face.

"Well I was supposed to have this done already but it slipped my mind. It's June 5th."

Castiel sighed, silently cursing the fact that the date was only a month away. He never liked last minute resevations. Flipping his book to June the 5th was free but every other day that week was booked; meaning it was going to be a busy week. Looking back at the man, he said, "Well you are in luck Mr…..?"

"Winchester, Dean Winchester, but please just call me Dean."

Thinking how fitting the name was, Castiel smiled. "Okay Dean, I need to know the place and time."

He watched as Dean searched his pockets, taking the time to slide his eyes over the man's body. He was well built but lean at the same time. His eyes froze at the sliver of skin exposed right above his jeans and couldn't help but wonder what the rest of him looked like under the layers of clothes. He slowly brought his eyes back to Dean's face, thankful that the man hadn't caught him practically undressing him with his eyes. He noticed Dean's face was turning red as he searched for something to say. Castiel beat him to it.

"I'm guessing you forgot the paper with the details?" He said, smirking at the other man.

Castiel watched as Dean ran his fingers through his hair looking embarrassed.

"Yeah it seems that way."

He laughed while standing up. "Well that's okay at least we got the date down." Castiel leaned over his desk and grabbed a business card. He couldn't help but notice Dean watch the stretch of his arm. When he spoke up again Dean's attention flashed back to his face and he couldn't help but notice the brief pause that Dean's eyes had on his lips. "Here's my card; just tell your Fian…."

"Not my fiancée!" Dean blurted out before he finished. He paused, clearly embarrassed before covering, "I mean it's not my wedding it's my brother- him and his fiancée were so busy I offered to do this for them."

"Oh, well just give this to your future sister-in-law and she can give me the details. Or if you find them you can call me instead…." Letting the sentence trail off, he handed Dean the card.

Dean reached for the card, letting his fingertips brush against the other as they both paused. Castiel felt warmth flash up his arm from where his fingers touched the other man's.

Castiel watched as Dean's fingers slid over his hand and up his arm. He felt goose bumps spread up his arm and felt his body being pulled gently forward….

The door to his studio chimed, causing the two to jump apart, breaking the moment.

"Cassy!" Balthazar greeted as he came in.

Balthazar made his way across the room, glancing quickly at Dean. He stopped in front of Castiel and pulled him into a quick kiss.

Somewhere to the side of him Castiel heard an intake of breath.

"Well I think we have everything set up; I'll give you a call with the details…" Dean paused looking down at the card in his hand, "Mr. Novak."

Castiel flicked his eyes away from Balthazar who was making his way around his desk and sitting down in his chair. "Please Dean, call me Castiel. And I hope you find the details."

Dean looked a bit awkward glancing between the two men before speaking. "Right. I'll be in touch soon." He said before smiling at Castiel and making a hasty exit.

When the door swung closed,Castiel turned back to Balthazar"Baz what did I tell you about interrupting me when I have customers?"

The other man stood up slowly before coming around the desk to stand behind Castiel and pulling him against his body. "Oh Cassy, you're no _fun_! and well, you two looked a bit to distracted with each other."

Castiel blushed, trying to pull away but the other man proceeded to push him forward against his desk.

Balthazar laughed putting his lips dangerously close to Castiel's ear and whisper, "Come on Cassy, you know you were picturing him bending you over this desk and fucking you raw."

He couldn't resist the shiver that shot through his body at the mental images at Balthazar's words. Turning around, he put his hands on the taller man's chest and pushed him away. "Hush Baz." Castiel walked to the other side of his desk and avoided the penetrating gaze of the other man. Castiel grabbed his memory stick out of his computer and packed up his things for the day. "He's probably straight anyway."

Balthazar couldn't resist the loud chuckle that rolled out of him. "Please Cassy, nothing about the way he was looking at you said straight!"

Castiel grabbed his bag and looked up. "Even if he does swing our way that doesn't mean he is interested in me. You may have just interpreted the situation wrong. Also Baz, that doesn't mean I would just jump into something. I mean, I like what we have."

Balthazar watched Castiel walk past him and to the door to hold it open. Balthazar sighed and made his way to the door. He watched him lock the door when he was out. "I like what we have right now to, but you and I both know we are kidding ourselves when we say it's more than just sex.'

Castiel turned around and looked at him annoyed. "Fine. Anyway what did you come here for?" he said, turning on his heal and making his way to his car.

Balthazar walked in step with him. "Ah yes- I almost forgot. You weren't answering your phone so I came up to see if you were busy- which by the way I could tell you were but alas Anna, Gabriel, Micheal and I are going out tonight and you should join. Maybe you can pick up a guy and well, if that doesn't work you could always come back to my place." Balthazar looked at him and winked.

Castiel stopped in front of his car and turned to Balthazar, smiling. "Sounds like a good idea- I haven't been out in a while. Just tell me what bar and I'll meet you guys there- I need to go home and shower first."

"would you like some company in that shower?" Balthazar said, cocking one eyebrow. He pushed Castiel against his car and slid his hands down his body and under Castiel's button up shirt. When his fingers met bare skin, Castiel sucked in a breath. as he felt teeth against his neck gently biting down to his lips.

When their lips met, Castiel willing opened his mouth, gliding his tongue against the other mans in a lazy battle for dominance He grabbed Balthazar's hips and slowly ground Balthazar's growing erection against his own, satisfied with the moan he let out. Castiel pulled away, lips now swollen and glistening. "I don't need any company today for my shower but thanks for the offer- I'll meet you at the bar."

Giving Balthazar the best innocent face he could muster, he slipped out of his grasp and opened his car door.

Balthazar huffed. "You are the _worst_ Castiel Novak!"

Castiel laughed and threw his bag in the passenger seat, sliding into his car. "I don't know what you're talking about Baz - and hey, you might get lucky tonight."

Balthazar rolled his eyes at that. "Don't tease me like that. I'll see you later." Before turning around and walking to the car parked besides Castiel's.

Sticking his head out his window, Castiel yelled, "Baz'! What's the name of the bar?"

"The Cage! be there around 8." Castiel couldn't resist laughing when he heard the name of the bar. His friend always found the weirdest places.

XXX

* * *

**Authors Note: Would really love some reviews to make sure I'm doing this right.**

**SLRBeBop **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:****Collaborating with my roommate so this has been an experience! Hope everyone enjoys.** **Special thanks to our Beta carryonwaywardarcher cause without her this would be AWFUL.**

**Okay this is semi a repost so i suggest you reread the first chapter first I promise this will not happen again but i wanted these two POV's to two different chapters. But anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean Winchester sat at the desk in the dusty office going over the books for the week. The smell of oil and gasoline filled the tiny space but it hardly fazed him., He had been smelling it for as long as he could remember. It used to be his dad's shop, and he had basically grown up rolling in engine grease.

When his had died of a heart attack six years ago, Dean took over the business with the help of Bobby. He'd just turned twenty, and even though the business had been relatively successful, Dean's natural skill with classic cars had turned a small body shop into a nationally recognized historical-car restoration company. Sammy had been sixteen at the time- he was now twenty two.

Sammy had graduated from college and took a job at a small law firm downtown, and that's where he had met Jess. She was sweet, and funny, and a knockout. So of course his baby brother loved her at first sight. And because Dean loved his brother, He volunteered to meet and set things up with the photographer. He had been putting it off, but considering the wedding was next month, he had dragged his ass out from under the car he had been working on to check the books, shoot home and take a shower, and then head downtown to the address Jess had given him.

Pushing away from the desk, Dean stood and stretched in an almost feline gesture. Even though he was only twenty six, sometimes he felt a lot older. His dad's death had left a hole in his heart. Even though his dad was strict he had been a good man. Their mom had died of breast cancer when Sammy was just a baby, and even though Dean knew he had loved her, he sometimes had trouble picturing her. He he knew she had been something special though, because at night when he thought nobody could hear him Dean would lay in his bed with little Sammy curled up next to him, and listen to the sound of his father's tears. Even though he had just been a kid some part of him broke knowing that his hero could be torn down and broken. During the day you would never know that the brave, strong John Winchester cried; but Dean knew. So he learned to take care Sammy and raise him himself, even though they never realized that he did it.

Dean closed the door and moved through the garage, spotting Bobby. Dean silently watched the older man work while he hummed along to some old tune being played on the tiny radio. "Hey Bobby. I'm getting ready to take off, lock up when you're done"

"Sure thing kiddo, see you Monday."

Dean slid into the driver's seat and turned the key, listening to the engine roar to life. He quickly adjusted the radio and scanned the channels until he came upon Black Sabbath. When the music rolled through the car, he eased his foot off the brake, and gently pushed the gas, feeling the rumble of his baby's engine. Every time he settled behind the wheel, he felt the pride bubble up within him. The Impala had been his first restoration, and no matter how many cars he restored it was still his favorite. Dean moved the car into the steady stream of traffic, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the harsh beat blasting out of the speakers.

Dean pulled up to his house a little over ten minutes later. He opened the door and dropped the key on the little stand by the door, and pushed the play button on the answering machine before moving into the living room. Only half listening, he noted that mostly it was woman he had dated at one time or another. He rarely went out with a woman more than a couple times; after Meg he tried to avoid crazy whenever possible, and if he was completely honest with himself, even though the sex was great he'd never really felt a connection to anyone in particular. He had dated Meg for a couple months, but as soon as she figured out that she wasn't getting a proposal, she started checking his phone, and parking in front of his house. The final straw had been when she followed him to a restaurant and assaulted the girl he was out with. For a while there things got real intense. It had gotten to the point where he had to get a restraining order, but eventually she got the idea after going to jail for six months for violating the restraining order. That was the last time he had seen her, and after that he tried to keep it to a two date limit. None of the girls were right anyway. There always seemed to be something missing. They were all just needy, shallow, or just plain greedy.

Dean went to his room and started to undress when he heard Sammy on the machine.

"Hey Dean we're going to hit that new club _The Cage_ tonight , Jess told me to ask you to meet us there if you wanted, anyway gimme a call and let me know".

Sitting on the bed he pulled off his boots, and let them drop to the floor. He stood and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down his lean hips. Standing naked, he padded across the floor to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and looked in the mirror before opening it. He grabbed his razor and shaving jell and spread it across his jaw before gently dragging the razor across his face, being careful not to cut himself.

When he was done, he reached over and turned on the shower. When steam started billowing out of the spacious shower, he stepped in and pulled the door closed behind him. When the scalding water pummeled his tense shoulders he let out a relaxed sigh. He just stood there for a little while letting the heat soak into his body and work its way into his tense muscles before grabbing the body wash and lathered up his body before rinsing off. He really didn't want to get out but he wasn't sure what time the studio closed, with that in mind he grudgingly got out, and toweled off. Going into the bedroom he let the towel fall and looked around for a semi-clean pair of jeans. Once retrieving the pair, he went over to the bed and took a moment to rifle through his closet before finding the shirt he wanted, the ac/dc one. It was one of his favorites, and yeah it was a little worse for the wear, but it had a lot of good memories attached to it. He pulled it over his head and padded back to the bathroom to do his hair, reaching into the cabinet he grabbed the gel, and squeezed a healthy glob into his palm before rubbing them together and running them through his hair. After a quick spray of cologne he went back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

When he was done, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a doughnut before heading out. Considering it was rush hour, traffic pretty much sucked. It took him a little over twenty minutes before he found the right place, and another ten to find a parking space a little over two blocks away.

Getting out of the car he checked to make sure the doors were locked before slowly trudging back to the little studio Jess had told him about. Before going in Dean paused at the window to admire some of the pictures advertising the photographers' skill. Some of the pictures were weddings or graduations, but others were portraits of families, or adorable little babies, and some he was sure were models. Obviously this was the place Jess wanted. And Jess, being Jess pretty much _always_ got what she wanted.

Pushing the door open Dean absently heard the chimes tinkle before stepping through the door, his gaze scanned the tidy little studio before stopping on the slender man sitting behind the desk. When the man raised his eyes to meet his, Dean was confronted with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He stared for what seemed like a full minute, but when the man spoke his eyes quickly darted to his lips. His voice was raspy and warm and sent a small shiver down Dean's spine. "Oh I was sent here to book an appointment for a wedding" Dean explained.

"Do you have a date set yet? The man asked.

"Uh, it's on the 5th. Of June", Dean said sheepishly.

He watched as the man reached across the desk and pulled a planer closer. He opened it and quickly skimmed through it, letting out an audible sigh. Dean felt like he should apologize for waiting until the last minute to book the appointment. "Well um, I was supposed to have this done already, but it kinda slipped my mind" he explained.

Feeling foolish. Dean silently observed the man in front of movements were almost dainty, and he looked tired and a little rumpled. He'd obviously been running his fingers through his thick hair, as it stood up in different directions. Dean blushed when he thought to himself that the man reminded him of a puppy that you just wanted to pet. The man had started talking again and trailed off into a question, and Dean fumbled to remember what he was asking.

"Mr…..?"

"Winchester, Dean Winchester, but you can just call me Dean", he supplied.

The man gave a slight smile that warmed Dean's chest in an odd way , and made him blush like a school girl. Not sure what was up, he just shook it off and tried to follow the conversation.

"Ok Dean I need to know the time and place," Immediately Dean started to rifle through his pockets in a futile effort to find the paper Jess had given him. When he realized he had left it on his desk in the office, he once again felt his face heating up.

He looked up, but before he had a chance to say anything the man spoke up "I'm guessing you forgot the paper with the details?" At the man's cocky smirk Dean swiped his fingers through his hair in nervous embarrassment.

"Yeah it seems that way" he said.

When the man laughed, and assured him it was alright Dean relaxed a little, that is until the man leaned across the desk, supplying Dean with a view he didn't know how to respond to. When the man spoke, Dean focused on his face, lingering for a moment on his supple lips and briefly he wondered what they would feel like if he touched them. "Here's my card, just tell your fiancé…."

Quickly Dean interrupted the man. "Not my fiancé" he blurted, "It's my brother whose getting married, and they were so busy that I offered to do this for them" he said.

"Oh well", the man said, sounding relieved, "Just give this to your future sister-in-law, she can give me the details, or if you find them you can call me instead….."

The man held out his card and Dean automatically reached forward. He paused when he felt the other man's fingers brush his own; and when the man didn't immediately pull away Dean let his fingers caress the other mans.

Without even realizing it, his hand slowly drifted to the man's arm, going up until he was holding onto his shoulders and-

The door chimed loudly and he jerked his arm back, startled and embarrassed until he looked at the other man and noted that he looked almost as dazed as Dean felt. He watched as the man greeted the other man. Dean couldn't contain his gasp when he saw them share a brief kiss, nor could he help the sudden drop in his stomach.

When the man spoke Dean's attention was drawn away from the newcomer. He glanced down at the card in his hand, "Mr. Novak", whispered Dean.

The man gave Dean a gentle smile, "Please Dean call me Castiel, and I hope you find the details". Dean felt awkward when he glanced between Castiel and the other man. Smiling at Castiel he promised he'd be in touch, and after saying his farewells, made a hasty exit.

When Dean stepped outside he visibly exhaled. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Leaning back against the building he took a moment to catch his breath before heading back to his car.

Sliding into the drivers' seat he flipped open his cell phone, and called his brother. Sammy answered on the third ring. "Hey Sasquatch, you still going out tonight?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, you going to be able to make it?" Sam asked.

Dean thought for a minute, "I'll be there, I need to get laid" Sam chuckled at Dean's response. 'Same old Dean', Sam thought. "Of course you do. See you there." Hanging up Dean pulled out the card Castiel had given him and looked at it absently. After a moment, he tucked it away in his wallet. As he drove away, he couldn't erase the memory of his impossibly blue eyes. Shaking his head, he pulled out of the lot, and headed back to his house.

* * *

**Next one should be coming shortly :) **

**SLRBeBop**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am terribly sorry it has been so long. I have had two beta's just dissapear on me which is a tad frustrating. But I was waiting to post to get it back from the Beta but well since its been too long i just decided to go without so I apoligize for mistakes I really hate posting without a Beta but I just feel like i have to finish this so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3, Castiel  
**

The drive to his apartment was short, he parked turning off the car, getting out, and grabbing his equipment before making his way into the building, tiredly trudging up the stairs he hastily opened the door just wanting to get inside the house and relax a little before he had to start getting ready for tonight, he almost regretted agreeing to go out, but he didn't always get to spend time with Michael so a part of him was looking forward to just hanging out. Pushing the door open he carefully deposited his equipment before kicking off his shoes.

He collapsed heavily onto the couch propping his stocking feet on the table in front of him grabbing the remote he flicked on the television looking for a news channel , before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

He Came awake about an hour and half later, definitely feeling a little more rested, getting up he stretched before making a bee line for the shower, stripping off his clothes as he went, turning on the shower he adjusted the water taking a moment to glance in the mirror, giving a silent moan at the sight of .his hair, he made a mental note to try to try to break the habit of running his fingers through it. Stepping out of his boxers, and getting into the shower he gave a soft sigh when the water made contact with his aching shoulders, slowly he washed his hair, and soaped up his body liking the feel of his hand sliding across his skin, and for just a moment he pictured deep green eyes, with just a hint of pale freckles. With the thought of dean still lingering in his head he finished washing before rinsing off,.

Grabbing a towel, he dried off before securing the towel around his waist and making his way to his room, but he changed direction when he heard his phone ringing from the other room, fishing through his equipment bag he located his phone, checking the caller I.d. before answering.

Hello, Said Castiel.

"Hello Castiel, , greeted Michael" how's it going little brother? I assume your joining us at the club tonight.

"Yes Michael, Baz already asked me about it, he explained while making his way back to th bedroom.

"Oh, ok then how bout I pick you up at your place Gabriel's coming too, but you know him he won't hang around to long".

" Yeah sure that sounds good that way we won't have to take three cars, you know how parking is down there, he spoke while absently searching his closet.

Michael chuckled to himself," it'll probably end up being just me and you at the end of the night unless you hook up with Baz that is.

"Uh I don't know we'll see how the night goes, but anyway let me finish getting ready, and I'll see you when you get here, text me when your out front".

"all right I'll see you in a bit, later Castiel..

Slipping on his boxers he glanced at the bed, and couldn't resist the urge to flop down on it for just a moment closing his eyes he groaned when brilliant green eyes, and soft lips flashed through his mind. He wasn't sure what it was about Dean, other than the fact that he was gorgeous, however Castiel was used to being around handsome men , but they had never affected him this way. Whatever it was, after just one meeting the guy was haunting him, he couldn't stop the tightening in his groin when mentally he replayed their conversation, sighing he pushed thoughts of dean from his head recognizing his thoughts as futile, but then again he hadn't imagined that caress, if only baz hadn't come in he was curious to see where things would have went.

Getting up he went to his closet grabbing a pair of simple black jeans, leaving them unbuttoned he shrugged into a black button up shirt tucking it in he stood in front of the mirror checking his appearance before buttoning his jeans, grabbing his watch he slipped it over his wrist before going into the kitchen. He made a quick sandwich, munching on it while he glanced out the window. Hearing his phone he made his way back into his bedroom grabbing it off the bed he answered it thinking it was Michael . When he spoke he was surprised to hear his mothers gentle voice on the other end.

.

Hello mother, said Castiel

"Hello son, you haven't called me in a while, so I thought it would it would be nice if you and your brothers could meet me for lunch tomorrow , since apparently I have to come to town if I want to see my sons" she said half-joking.

Castiel loved his mother deeply and he was the baby she had always paid special attention to him, he liked to think he was the favorite though Michael, and Gabriel would argue about that, sighing he thought for a moment before replying.

"Yeah sorry about that mother I have just been really busy lately" he apologized rather lamely.

I understand sweetie , but that doesn't mean your off the hook I'll expect to see you there tomorrow, giving him the address she said her goodbyes before hanging up.

Castiel took a moment to think back to his childhood, his mother had been an archeologist, so needless to say by the age of 16 he had pretty much been all over the world he loved to travel, but living in tents and hotels had gotten old he was perfectly happy to live in a relatively small city, he had friends here, and his brothers had decided to settled here shortly after him, followed by their mother though she still spent a good part of the year traveling, not so much on dig sights any more as raising money for the future generations of archeologist , he had no memory of his father and had stopped wondering about him years ago.

He had pretty much always known that he liked men, and considering that his family had been well versed in different cultures, he had not had to suffer the teenage angst that went with being gay.

He was startled out of his thoughts when his phone notified him that he had a text checking the message, he grabbed his keys and headed out when he saw that it was Michael .

When he got outside he was aggravated to see Gabriel leaning over Michael to repeatedly beeping the horn, getting into the car he smacked Gabriel on the back of his head "really Gabe is that necessary" chuckling Michael pulled off.

" Did mom call you"? Asked Gabriel.

"Yeah" he replied, "you going"?

"Of course, you know she's leaving for that fundraiser next week so if we don't show up I'm pretty sure she will hunt us down".

Michael, and Gabriel laughed nervously their mother loved them but when she was pissed she was no joke ,and she was very good at making them feel like they were 12 again. , so not showing up was not an option.

When they got to the club it was only around eight so parking was no problem, walking in they got their Baring's before finding a spot at the bar, the barmaid gave them an appreciative once over before taking their orders they each got a beer not wanting to get to messed up to early in the night Gabe however had no compunction about pacing himself giving his typical cocky grin he downed his shot.

About a half hour later Balthazar came in, spotting them he made his way over.

Hey Michael , Gabriel, how long you guys been here?

Leaning over he gave Castiel a casual peck on the cheek.

" Not too long, Michael answered"

, eyeing them speculatively

"so what's going on with you two"? " you an item again or what"?

Even though he knew Michael was concerned about him

Castiel winced at Michael's question, he was curious however to see what Balthazar's reply would be.

Baz just smirked and informed Michael they were just friends with benefits, even though he knew the situation he was still a little hurt that Baz was so casual about it , but then again what did he expect Baz had made it clear plenty of times that even though they were best friends he had no intention of being monogamous, and that was just not what he wanted, sure the sex was good but he wasn't a kid any more he wanted more. With that in mind he was determined he was not going home with Baz tonight, no matter how drunk he got, or badly he wanted to get laid.

Baz he noted was chatting up some dark-haired guy on the other end of the bar, however he didn't immediately see Gabriel, he hoped he wasn't off somewhere getting into trouble

When Michael asked him if was going home with Baz he was startled.

He looked at Michael confused to see the hint of laughter in his eyes.

"You know I like Baz right?" asked his brother.

"Yes Michael" he replied tiredly, he knew what was coming they had this conversation at least once a week.

" Yeah I know you've heard it before , but Castiel if he doesn't love you after ten years I'm pretty sure that's not going to change, I'm your brother ,and I love you , and I want you to be happy", said Michael.

Castiel sighed, he felt like he should defend Baz, but in his heart he knew Michael was right.

Tell you what I'll make you a deal you kiss one other guy tonight other than Baz, and I wont bring it up again, teased Michael.

"Contrary to what you think Michael I don't have gay-dar" he snapped back," it's not like I can Just go up to a guy and start kissing him, I'd probably get beat up" replied Castiel sarcasm dripping from his tone.

I already see at least one guy who's looking at you like he'd like to bend you over right here, said Michael.

Castiel perked up immediately curious, Where? he asked. Turning around he looked where Michael motioned. His heart stopped when his eyes met the jewel like green eyes watching him intently, all he could think was one word" Dean"

He's really checking you out, you should go talk to him, said Michael.

Castiel had considered that very thing when a slinky brunette went up to Dean.

Michael leaned in chuckling that he had missed his shot, he tried to smile , but he was pretty sure that it was more of a grimace than a smile.

The woman led Dean onto the dance floor, sliding her body up against Dean's seductively, her hands were resting right above Deans ass, and Dean had his hands resting casually around her waist.

When his gaze traveled upward he was startled to realize that Dean had been watching him.

Castiel felt his breath catch when Dean slid his hands down to caress the woman's ass, yet he never broke eye contact not until he leaned in to kiss the brunette.

Castiel watched the kiss feeling his cock throb with awareness, when Deans tongue tangled with the woman's he had to mentally struggle with the urge to go tear the woman away from Dean. His face flushed with anger, and when he looked back to see Dean watching him with a blatant smile he swore to himself that at some point in the night, he was going to show Dean exactly what happened when you played the tease.

After the song ended he watched Dean and the woman make their way over to the bar, taking the seats conveniently next to them, a couple of minutes later they were joined by a blonde and a large fellow, and he was pretty sure the guy was related to a moose, he was huge, but he ignored the other man when they ordered 4 more shots Castiel casually worked his way around Michael so that he was standing directly behind Dean. He knew Dean felt his presence when their eyes met in the mirror he stared as Dean swallowed his shot after taking a deep breath turned so that he was facing Castiel.

"hello Dean" he whispered leaning in so that he would hear him over the music

" Hello Castiel" , Castiel felt a chill race up his spine Deans voice was smooth and just too damn cocky.

His eyes moved to the woman silently trying to force Dean to introduce the her.

When Dean stuttered on the woman's name, she stuck her hand out to Castiel introducing herself, it was obvious to Castiel that Dean had not known the woman, and he didn't try to hide his cocky smirk which only served to make Dean flush Cas couldn't help but find it adorable. When Baz came over he noticed Deans look of hostility ' he hastily introduced Michael and Baz keeping his attention riveted on Dean he made sure that Dean knew Baz was just a friend.

When the big guy called Dean bro he gathered from Dean's affectionate glance that this was the brother.

"uh Castiel I'd like you to meet my….Castiel cut him off and said you must be Sam , and that means that you are Jess.

At Sam, and Jesses confused look he explained how he knew who they were. When he mentioned that Dean had scheduled their appointment that morning he paused at Jesses shocked glance at Dean, Deans sheepish expression made him want to laugh .

He had obviously gotten Dean in a little trouble this was confirmed when Jess punched Dean in the shoulder , trying to smooth things over for Dean he made sure to tell jess that luckily he had nothing else scheduled that day.

When Dean interrupted to say that he was going to the bathroom, Cas waited for a minute before he ambled towards the bathroom. He stepped through the door immediately he spotted dean leaning over the sink. When Dean turned and faced him Cas noted the blush that tinted the mans cheeks Cas cleared his throat,

" sorry for throwing you under the bus back there",, Cas apologized.

Dean shrugged it off telling him not to worry about it.

Without either of them realizing it they had somehow ended up very close to each other Cas could feel deans breathe whisper across his cheeks, when Dean leaned in and gave him feather light kiss on the lips, he was stunned, and other than the heavy feeling in his dick all he could think when Dean pulled away was" fucking tease" I don't think so, with that thought, and the picture of the woman's lips on deans . Before he had even thought about it he had slammed Dean against the wall at Deans gasp of surprise Cas took the opportunity to push his tongue into the hungry mouth beneath his with his body flush against Deans and his tongue fucking in and out of Deans mouth he knew he had to stop or he would fuck the other man in this dirty bathroom, and the scary thing was just the image of it had his dick straining to be freed, when he felt Dean try to grind himself against him he jerked away. For a moment he tried to control his breathing before looking at Dean, the other man's breathing was ragged , and he was leaning heavily against the wall,, his eyes were a dark murky green and filled with lust, and dear God he was stunning.

Smirking cockily Cas said "next time you let that bitch touch those lips I want you to think of this".

Noting Deans shocked look he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Once outside of the room he paused to wonder if he had went to far , but for some reason he was not himself around Dean

He knew he wanted Dean, and he knew Dean had wanted him there was definitely something between them he was just unsure what it was but he was damn sure going to find out.

When he got back to Michael, he was glad to note that Baz had wandered off again , he really didn't want to deal with him right now. When Michael gave him a knowing look he couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks.

"I take it I'm going to have to leave you alone about Baz", Michael said in between chuckles.

" Shut up", Michael, said Castiel exasperated. Which only served to make Michael laugh even harder.

Slapping him on the back Michael ordered them a shot, but Castiel's eyes had wandered back to Dean, the woman, Amber was wrapped around Dean again, for the rest of the night Cas watched Dean and he was getting more pissed by the minute apparently Dean was making a point of avoiding him.

He noticed Sam, and Jess leaving the club so he scanned the room looking for Dean he was sitting at a table by himself, even from here he knew Dean was pretty drunk, taking his beer he made his way over to the other man sitting beside him , Cas stayed silent waiting for Dean to realize he was there.

Dean finally noticed him sitting there, he just watched the confused expression flit across the other mans face before asking" why have you been ignoring me? Dean.

Waiting for an answer he watched as Dean fidgeted, it was obvious he wanted to say some thing, but didn't know how.

He was surprised when Dean just got up a little unsteadily and stumbled to the door, without even thinking he jumped up following, grabbing Deans arm he dragged him the rest of the way out of the bar, he guided them a little distance before angrily spinning the other man to face him.

" Where do you think your going "asked Castiel. Uh home, stuttered Dean.

" Look at me Dean"

When Dean ignored him Cas moved closer he grabbed the other mans chin forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Now tell me why you're ignoring me." .

He was not expecting it when Dean said it was because he had kissed him, he let his hand fall, taking a step back for the first time feeling like maybe he had been a little out of line, but wait a minute Dean had kissed him first, he was embarrassed and unsure what to say, after a minute he replied a little sadly.

" I'm sorry if I offended you Dean I thought you wanted me to kiss you"

I'm not mad that you kissed me Dean whispered.

Ok now he was confused, he had no idea what was going through Dean's head right now.

"I was mad that you stopped" said dean.

Castiel was silent for a moment before reaching up to gently caress Deans cheek,

Leaning in he kissed Dean tasting the sweetness of his mouth he slowly let his tongue explore the taste of him loving the way Dean tried to burrow closer to him.

He stopped when Dean ground there hips together teasing the other mans lips he whispered in a husky voice,

" I stopped because, when I fuck you".

"And yes I'm going to fuck you, Dean".

"Your going to know it's me fucking that pretty ass".

"And your going to remember every thrust".

When Cas heard the cough behind him he pulled away from Dean inwardly smiling at Dean's groan of frustration.

"Hey I'm going to split you need a ride" said Michael.

"Uh yeah gimme a minute Michael".

Dean Stepped back a little awkwardly, "yeah I get it , I'll catch you later".

Cas watched as Dean fished through his pockets obviously looking for his keys.

Thinking for a moment he asked " Dean how are you getting home"?

"My cars down the street" replied Dean.

"You are so not driving"," Michael can drive we'll drop you off".

Turning to Michael he asked, "is it alright if we drop Dean off"?

"Sure let me go get the car", Michael said before moving off.

Turning back to dean he noted the man could barely stand.

"What about my car" ?" How will I get to work tomorrow"?

Castiel thought for a moment before replying nervously,

"you can crash at my place, and I'll take you to get your car tomorrow"

He watched Dean he could tell the guy wanted to say something, Dean was about to speak when Cas cut in. '

" I do own a couch Dean"

When Dean agreed, instead of feeling relieved he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to keep his hands off of Dean tonight.

When Michael pulled up he helped Dean into the back seat before hopping in the front.

"Take us to my place Michael"

Michael looked at him considering , until Cas informed him that, for tonight at least Dean was safe.

Michael chuckled suggestively,

"as long as you know what you're doing, I don't want to see you hurt", said Michael.

"Me either" replied Cas, feeling a little unsure.

"What's Baz going to think about this"? Asked Michael.

"He doesn't own me Michael, he's the one who wanted to keep it casual, so I really don't give a shit".

Michael was silent for the rest of the ride, and Cas was thankful for his silence.

They pulled up in front of his building, without looking up Cas mumbled a quick thank's before hopping out, he opened the back door, he had to shake Dean a couple of times before Dean focused on him groggily, helping him to his feet he led the other man into the building.

When they got into the apartment Cas was out of breath, gently he lowered Dean to the couch before kneeling to undo his boots, he was surprised when he felt Deans fingers tug his hair , he stayed perfectly still until he felt the tug become a little more persistent.

He looked up to find Dean watching him he licked his lips nervously, Deans eyes were heavily lidded and darkened to an incredibly deep shade of green, they were filled with desire, and completely focused on him.

Dear god the man was gorgeous and Cas wanted to feel his body underneath him so badly that it was an ache centered directly in his groin. Even though he wanted it when Dean tried to pull him closer he resisted.

"Dean your drunk , I can't do this when your like this".

Dean pleaded "just one kiss",

That was all it took to undo all of Castiel's good intentions. Moving closer he nestled himself in between Deans legs trying to get closer, the instant their lips touched Dean groaned, Cas was shaking with the effort it took to control the urge to devour the sweet lips underneath his, before he realized it, he was straddling Deans legs, but when he felt Dean's hand move to his hip he grabbed his wrist , if he didn't put a stop to this he was going to fuck the man ,and he knew he wanted more than just sex, he wanted Dean to remember him, he wanted no regrets, He tore his lips away from deans when he felt Dean trying to thrust into him, his breathing was ragged, he felt Dean's lips trailing kisses along his jaw, when he felt Dean's lips and teeth latched onto his neck he gasped in pain, and pleasure , he knew Dean was leaving a mark ,but he liked the idea of Dean's mark on him. When their lips met again it was a brief sweet kiss before Cas forced himself to slide off of the other man , he smiled to himself at Dean's frustrated groan.

"Be back in a minute , let me grab some blankets" said Cas.

By the time he got back Dean was gently snoring, Cas just watched for a moment, in sleep Dean looked so young and innocent with his incredible eyes closed he took the time to study his face his eye lashes were incredibly long, and he had a pale sprinkling of freckles across his cheeks, he was one of the prettiest men he had ever seen , Cas thought to himself, reaching out he gently trailed his finger across Dean's kiss swollen lips, they were smooth and soft, he watched as Dean's tongue darted out to lick his lips, silently he groaned frustrated the he couldn't be with Dean tonight , but he knew it was for the best . Dropping the blanket over Dean before going into his room.

* * *

**SLRBeBop**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Alright well pretty quick update hope you enjoy been writing like crazy but thought i would do an update before I head to work :)**

**This is Deans POV from the bar but it goes a little farther then that :D**

* * *

He pulled up in front of the club, and quickly scanned the crowd of people looking for Sam, and Jess, when he didn't see them he drove around the block looking for a parking space ,parking the car he headed back to the club. It was still early, but By the time he got in the club, a half hour had passed.

He was ready for a beer, as soon as he stepped through the door his senses were assaulted by the blaring music, and fragrant bodies. Normally this was definitely not the type of club Dean would frequent.

Scanning the crowded room he spotted Sam in the far corner he watched him chuckle when Jess whispered something in his ear. Pushing his way through the crowd he made his way over to their table. "Hey Sasquatch' Dean greeted, leaning over he gave Jess a quick peck on the cheek.

"How long you guys been here? 'Dean asked.

' About an hour, so you got some catching up to do" replied Sam.

" Considering you drink like a girl that shouldn't be to hard" joked Dean".

"ha-ha,whatever, old man" replied Sam.

"All right guys" cut in Jess" ,how about we order another round, then my handsome fiancé can dance with me, at Sam's groan Dean chuckles, and chuckles even harder when Sam gives him a dirty look.

When the server passes, Dean gets her attention, And motions her over, she came over giving Dean an admiring glance, he returned her look adding a cocky smile " What can I get you?" she asked, suggestively. Dean's smile widens slightly at her blatant teasing. "for now we'll take three beers ,and three shots of jack". Writing down the order she winked at Dean and headed to the bar.

When Jess chuckled, Dean playfully nudged her.

" What's so funny he asks?

" Like you don't know" she says sarcastically.

" Face it Dean your such a man whore".

"Wow that hurts, it's pretty much true, but still you didn't have to say it," says Dean.

Jess, and Sam just chuckle at Deans wounded look .When their drinks arrived they gave a quick salute and downed their shots. Jumping up Jess grabbed Sam's hand and proceeded to drag his reluctant brother onto the dance floor.

Dean just watched them for a few minutes noting the stares Jess was receiving she was by far one of the hottest woman Dean had ever seen, she had long wavy blonde hair, and perfectly sculpted cupids bow lips. And her body was unbelievable she could have been a model, and she was kind, and funny, and she truly loved his big brainiac brother, for Dean that was enough.

When the barmaid came back around he ordered three more shots and told her to keep them coming. Quickly downing his shot he winced feeling it burn a trail down his throat. He took his time looking around, the place was packed, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be going home alone tonight, when he noticed a small group of woman watching him he gave them his standard cocky stare, and sighed when they huddled together giggling.

Dean noticed Castiel sitting at the Bar he tilted his chair back a little so could get a good look at the guy he was with, he was taller than castiel at least six feet tall as he towered over the other man he had dark short cropped hair not unlike Deans own, however, Dean when the man caught his eye and he hurriedly looked away, when he glanced back it was to see the man whispering something to Castiel before motioning to him, when castile glanced at him and smiled in recognition Dean flushed before looking away.

Dean had kissed a couple guys before, but that's pretty much as far as it had went, kissing maybe some heavy petting, and its not like he was against it, but he wasn't going to let just anyone fuck him which was odd for him because when it came to woman he wasn't real picky, but when it came to men it had to , mean something more than sex, and no matter how weird it sounded he knew when it came to relationships he was kinda fucked up.

Downing another shot he looked back to the bar, and yeah castiel was still watching him even from here he could feel the heat of his stare he felt his cock give a little twitch, but his attention was diverted when a lithe brunette came over and asked if he wanted to dance Dean got up so he would have something to do other than think about blue eyes, and chapped lips.

The dance floor was crowded but they managed to work their way through until they found reasonably clear spot, smoothly the woman wrapped her arms around Deans neck, he let her move so that there bodies were sliding against each other . He knew he wasn't really paying attention when he felt the woman's hands caressing his waist right above his ass, and that's when he happened to look up and catch the slightly put out look on Castiels face. He wasn't sure but he thought that look was jealousy he could work with that , letting his hands skim down the woman's body he stopped when he felt them rest on the woman's ass .

She touched her lips to his, and he let her kiss him pulling her closer when he felt her mouth open under his. The song ended, and she pulled away with a dazed look. Dean gave her his classic cocky smile and pulled her over to the bar getting the barmaids attention he called her over and ordered a shot and got the girl a drink they made small talk while she hung on his arm, when he felt someone come up behind him he didn't need to turn around to know who it was he felt it in the pit of his stomach. Tossing back his shot his eyes met Castiels in the mirror and his blood pressure seemed to go up at least ten degrees. Taking a steadying breath he turned noting the man was standing so close Dean could almost taste the mans breath.

Dean had to lean in a little to hear when.

Castiel said " hello Dean"

. "oh uh hi I didn't know you were here"

Dean knew he sounded like an idiot when Castiel gave his own cocky smile.

He knew Dean was lying.

"So Dean, who's your friend?"

Uh dean realized he had no idea what the woman's name was.

He felt relieved when she stuck her hand out and said " Hi I'm Amber.

His relief was short lived when he saw Castiels Smile widen he knew Dean hadn't known the woman's name. When the guy from earlier showed up at Castiels side Dean felt himself grow tense he really didn't know the guy ,but he knew enough to know he didn't want him around castiel, which in itself was just weird since he really had no claim on the guy.

When Sam, and Jess came over dean felt relieved because he didn't like where his thoughts were taking him.

" Hey bro who's your friends' asked Sam.

Dean introduced everyone pausing when he got to castile's friend's as he didn't know their names.

Castiel took over the introductions from there.

"Hi my name is Castiel ,and this is my friend Balthazar , and my brother Michael. You must be Sam ,and Jess ,noticing their startled looks Castiel explained further ," I met your brother earlier when he scheduled you're your appointment for your wedding pictures" At Jesse's open mouth stare Castiel looked a little confused, meanwhile Dean winced ,

" uh did I say something wrong ,asked Castiel .

When Jess whipped her head to look at Dean,

" really Dean you were supposed to get the photographer 3 months ago' when she balled up her hand ,and slugged Dean in the arm. He felt his face heat up when he heard Castiel snicker .

" Ok on that note I am going to the bathroom"

"get me a shot", he told Sam.

Turning he made his way through the bar, once in the bathroom he quickly undid his pants, after he was done he went to the sink and washed his hands.

He heard the door open, but he didn't bother turning he kinda knew it was Castiel taking a deep breath he turned to look at him , suddenly feeling bashful,

"sorry I threw you under the bus back there" said Castiel.

" Don't worry about it they'll get over it" he said.

Without even realizing it, he had moved closer to castiel so that when he reached out and touched Castiels arm he was slightly surprised to feel the slender muscles beneath his fingers , the air felt thick and the tension was making Dean a little dizzy or was that the alcohol , he looked up castiel was standing completely still just watching him ,against his better judgment Dean leaned in just barely letting his lips brush against the other mans, when there was no response Dean felt a little unsure, that was until he felt himself being slammed up against the wall Dean opened his mouth when he felt Castiels hand trying to find purchase in his hair his tongue pushed its way into his mouth thoroughly ravishing his mouth .

When he stopped the assault on deans mouth , Dean took a moment to realize that Castiels hand was still fisted in his hair , and castiel was watching him with a knowing smirk 'when Castiel finally spoke it Was shocking to hear how out of breath he sounded " next time you let that bitch touch those lips I want you to think of this, with that he turned on his heal and left the Bathroom.

When Dean was alone again he was shaking he knew he really wanted the guy , but damn this was moving way to fast and considering he was the one normally doing the chasing he felt way out of his element.

Leaving the bathroom he made his way back to the bar he didn't meet anyone's eyes he quickly downed his shot ordering another one he downed that one too, when he felt his brothers eyes on him he just shrugged and ordered another one , smiling at Amber he moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck she giggled and cuddled into his side when he kissed her he knew castiel was watching him , but he refused to look, but damn if he wasn't thinking of that dam kiss.

After about another hour Dean was Having trouble focusing .and Amber had wandered off he really didn't care though, she was fun , but a little on the ditzy side , and while normally he wouldn't have cared Castiel had kinda messed up his whole plan of getting laid.

Dean knew he was still there , but he had made a point of avoiding him, when Sam came over .and said they were leaving Dean just looked at him Dumbly "uh Dean how are you getting home?' Sam asked.

Not really sure Dean didn't say anything , his car was outside ,but he knew there was no way he could drive,

' I'll catch a cab don't worry about it bro" he replied.

, looking a little skeptical Sam said " ok , well I'll call you tomorrow' Sam met Jess at the door she looked over at him worriedly , he waved then went back to brooding in his beer he was so engrossed he didn't notice when someone sat down beside of him , he looked up to the tight grimace on Castiels face, he was clearly pissed , Dean fidgeted with his beer not sure what to say, when Castiel spoke up," Dean why are you avoiding me?'

Dean didn't know what to say, he was drunk and if he was honest he was just real confused he wanted to kiss castiel again ,and it was pissing him off so in typical Dean fashion he just got up and left ,he made it as far as the door before he felt castiel grab his arm and drag him roughly the rest of the way out of the club when they got outside castiel guided him away from the entrance, and when he whipped Dean around he almost fell he was shocked at the strength of the smaller man, and yeah a little turned on ,

"where do you think you're going Dean 'growled Castiel.

" Uh home" Dean mumbled not meeting Castiels eyes

, he felt Castiels frustration, but was at a loss as to what to do.

"look at me Dean" Dean ignored the command Castiel grabbed his chin forcing him to meet his gaze, and that was all it took for Dean to move in a little closer he felt the heat from Castiels body , and he wanted to burrow in to feel more he wanted to touch his body feel the strength that he knew was underneath his clothes ,

"now tell me why you are ignoring me" said castile.

Dean was embarrassed " because you kissed me' he whispered.

Now it was Castiels turn to be silent slowly he released the hold he still had on Deans arm , and took a step back

"I'm sorry if I offended you Dean I thought you wanted me to kiss you I didn't mean to make you mad", Castile said sounding hurt .

Dean was embarrassed but he didn't want Castiel to think he didn't want him, "I was mad that you stopped", he mumbled, embarrassed,

there he'd said it ,he wasn't sure what to expect , but he knew what he wanted to happen ,and he wasn't disappointed when he felt Castiel move closer.

Gently Castiel cupped his cheek moving in to kiss his lips in a slow gentle kiss that was all about exploring ,Dean felt a slow heat burn in his stomach ,and he wanted so much more, his cock felt heavy and full, and when he ground his hips against Castiel he knew that the other man knew what he wanted , Castiel teased Deans lips murmuring,"

I stopped because when I fuck you, , and yes I'm going to fuck you Dean,

your going to know its me fucking that pretty ass, and your going to remember every single thrust,

Dean felt his knees get weak and it took all he was to just stay upright.

When Dean heard a cough behind them he gave a groan of frustration, not yet, he thought to himself. Castiel pulled away from Dean.

"hey Castiel I'm going to split you need a ride? "said Michael

. Dean looked over his shoulder it was the man Castiel had introduced as his brother Michael, yeah gimme a minute Michael , "uh Dean I rode with him soooo,…"Castiel let the sentence trail off. Dean stepped back ,

" yeah I get it well I'll catch you later" , said Dean awkwardly fishing his keys out of his pocket

." Wait! Dean, how are you getting home?

" My cars down the street ", he replied.

"You are so not driving", Michael can drive we'll drop you off

" hey Michael you think we can drop Dean off? Castile asked .

"Sure I'll go get the car, replied Michael.

Dean was having a little trouble standing up straight,

"what about my car I wont be able to get to work tomorrow?, Dean asked.

"You can crash at my place", Castiel replied nervously,

" I'll drive you to your car in the morning"

, Dean hesitated before replying, Castiel understood his nervousness ,so he quickly put in,

"I do own a couch he chuckled".

Dean felt his face flush, "ok" he replied, he knew he couldn't drive.

When the car pulled up, Castiel opened the back door , and helped Dean get in before moving to get in the front. After they got on the road, Dean listened absently as Castiel explained to his brother why Dean was just going to crash at his place, He felt himself flush at Michaels low chuckle. Then he closed his eyes just trying to get the world to stop spinning, the next thing he knew he was being gently helped from the car. On the way up to the house he knew he was leaning heavily on Castiel, but his legs didn't seem to want to work right.

Once they were in the apartment Castiel helped Dean over to the couch carefully maneuvering him so that he was sitting on the couch, Dean watched with heavily lidded eyes as Castiel dropped to his knees and started pulling at the laces of Deans boots. Dean couldn't seem to stop himself from reaching out and gently tugging on Castiels messy hair it was obvious the man ran his hands through his hair a lot, but Dean liked his slightly rumpled look it was sexy as hell. Dean heard Castiels sharp inhale, but he wasn't real concerned , he pulled a little harder trying to get Castiel to look at him, when Castiel finally looked up, Deans breath caught in his throat, Castiels eyes were darkened with lust and when he nervously licked his lips, Deans eyes were drawn to his mouth.

When Dean tried to pull Castiel closer he felt the other man pulling away, confused he let his hand drop,

" Dean your drunk, and I cant do this when your like this" said Castiel,

Dean knew he was right, but that didn't stop the throbbing in his dick,

" just one kiss " Dean asked hopefully.

Groaning Castile didn't resist when Dean tugged him closer ,when Castiel slid down to nestle between Deans knees this time it was Dean who groaned straining to meet his lips in a hungry kiss. There was nothing gentle about the kiss it was like Castiel was trying to brand his mouth, when Dean tore his lips away his breathing was erratic, he let his teeth nibble across Castiels jaw nipping, and licking his way to his throat, he felt Castiel shudder and he smiled to himself liking the feeling of control he had over Castiel, but his satisfaction was short lived, when Castiel pushed him back and straddled his hips,

Dean moved to clutch Castiels hips ,but he was frustrated to feel Castiel grab his wrist instead, Castiel watched as dean tried to thrust his hips up to meet Castiels ,he waited to see what the other man was going to do, he felt needy and hungry for those sweet kiss swollen lips, he couldn't seem to get enough of the taste of that mouth, so that when Castiel leaned in to kiss him Dean was already raising his mouth to meet him, the kiss was slower , but no less intense, so that when castile pulled back Dean felt dazed and a little frustrated .

" Dean " gasped Castiel." We have to stop",

"But" Dean interrupted,

Castiel cut him off, "if we don't stop I'm going to fuck you ,and tomorrow your going to feel cheap, and I'm pretty sure you'll hate me"

Dean was silent partly because he wanted to deny it, and partly because he knew it was true.

"ok" he sighed dejectedly

,Castiel laughed and slid off of Dean,

" let me grab you some blankets", Castiel said, before walking out of the room, when Castiel got back Dean was already sleeping he draped a blanket over the sleeping form before going into his room.

The next morning when Dean woke up the first thing he noticed was he had no idea where he was at, the second was the pain in his neck, Jesus his head was killing him, standing up he smelled coffee drifting in from the other room following his nose he walked into the other room stopping dead in his tracks when he saw who was sitting at the table, it was the guy Castiel had kissed in his office he thinks his name was Balthazar, now he was really confused, the man was casually sipping a steaming cup of coffee. When Dean cleared his throat Balthazar didn't even glance up," coffees on the counter, help yourself" Balthazar's voice was distinctly British, and yeah sexy as hell, ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach he moved over to grab a cup pouring himself a cup dean smelled the rich aroma, mouth-watering before taking a sip, when he turned back around he was pretty sure Balthazar had been staring at his ass ,

"so your dean ,right"

uh yeah that's me, answered Dean", the room was uncomfortably silent after that. A few minutes later Castiel Came into the room, he was shirtless, and he had on a pair of low riding sweats, and the first thing Dean noticed was the hickey marring the pale flesh of Castiels neck, moving over a little he watched as the other man poured himself some coffee.

It wasn't until he was done that he looked at Dean, but Dean was still looking at the hickey, so he didn't see the cocky grin . When he finally met Castiels eyes he was pissed, really pissed , he wasn't sure what the fuck had happened last night , but he did remember kissing Castiel in the bathroom, and he knows he did not give him a hickey.

He didn't remember much beyond that, he definitely didn't know how he had ended up at the guys house with his so called boyfriend, but he really needed to get the fuck out of here. When Dean looked away he met the amused stare of Balthazar ,quickly guzzling his coffee he ignored the fact that it was a little too hot, without looking at anyone he excused himself, going back into the living room . Dean ignored the hushed voices coming from the kitchen, while he laced up his boots. When he was done he stood up and grabbed his jacket. He couldn't just leave without saying anything, but he'd be damned if he was going back in there, he was not in the mood to watch Castiel play house with his boyfriend, but he wasn't sure where he was at , and he was pretty sure he hadn't drove here, when Castiel came into the room dean felt relieved, and pissed all at the same time.

" Look if it's ok I need a ride' said Dean.

He waited for a reply not daring to look up.

' Dean'? Whispered Castiel,

" No! I don't want to hear it , can I get a ride or not Mr. Novak"?

" I said I would give you a ride Dean, just gimme a minute to throw on some clothes'. replied Castiel voice sounding tight.

They got in the car neither one of them speaking, The air in the car was thick with tension, and dean refused to even look at the other man even though he felt Castiel looking at him he continued to stare out the window. They got to the street where he had parked his car, and Dean quietly directed castile to where he had parked . They pulled up next to his car .when Castile started to speak , he knew it wasn't anything that he wanted to hear, so without another thought he opened the door, mumbled a quick thanks ,and hopped out .

* * *

**SLRBeBop**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go chapter 5!**

:)

* * *

**Castiel  
**

Cas was pulling on his sweats when he heard the light tapping on the door . It could only be one person knocking at this time of night, making his way hastily to the door he opened it trying not to wake Dean, peeking out he wasn't surprised to see Baz leaning drunkenly against the door frame shaking his head he motioned Baz inside whispering for him to keep it down. When Baz stumbled through the door Cas winced at the noise that the other man was making , he really didn't want Dean to wake up. At Baz's startled gasp at the sight of Dean, Cas forcibly ushered Baz into his room closing the door quietly before speaking.

"He was drunk Baz so I don't want to hear it"

Baz just chuckled before leaning in to try and kiss him, but Cass stepped back avoiding the contact.

C'mon Cas you know you want it Baz smirked confidently

No Baz I'm not kidding I'm not having sex with you while Dean is on the couch.

Why not Baz pouted childishly, Cas rolled his eyes at Baz aggravated with his attitude he had always assumed that Cas would be available whenever he got the urge to play and Cas had gotten tired of waiting for Baz to decide he wanted a relationship, he wanted more than the occasional fuck, and that seemed to be all Baz was capable of he was a good friend he just wasn't boyfriend material.

Getting under the covers he waited for Baz to stomp over to the other side before turning off the light it was quiet for a moment before Baz spoke "you like him don't you"

"Yeah I think I do he admitted, more to himself" he didn't say anything else hoping Baz would leave it at that, he was relieved when no further questions followed, right now he didn't want to think about what it was about Dean that had him feeling so needy sure the guy was sexy as hell ,but its not like Dean was the first sexy guy he had ever seen, for Gods sake he was a photographer he saw sexy guys all the time, but for some reason even though he had just met the guy he knew he was going to have him, just the thought of dean underneath him as he pushed into his tight little hole had his dick jerking to attention, but he wasn't going to delude himself into thinking that was all he wanted, sex was easy always had been. He knew he could be adorable getting men had never been a problem, it was finding someone that wanted more than a quick fuck was a little harder sure some of them hung around for a while but like Baz they were just fuck buddies, lately he knew he wanted love. He knew Baz thought he was being corny, but Cas falling in love wasn't to his advantage so Cas didn't pay to much attention to his opinion.

Closing his eyes he felt himself drift off contemplating the man on the couch.

The next morning when he opened his eyes, he had to take a minute to get a grip on the throbbing in his head apparently he had drank a little more than he had thought, but that didn't stop him from remembering the feel of Deans sweet lips against his own. Noting that Baz was no longer sleeping he went in search of his nosy friend, secretly hoping that Dean was somehow still sleeping stepping out of his room he immediately noticed that the couch was empty, groaning he made his way to the kitchen bracing himself for Baz's teasing taunts, as soon as he walked into the room he felt the tension between the two men. However he ignored it opting for coffee first, after his first sip of the heavenly brew he turned to face the other two men glancing at Baz before fixing his gaze on Dean noting his rumpled look he was about to smile when he saw Deans eyes drop to the hickey before giving Baz a look that hinted at violence, when Dean met his eyes Cas saw disappointment followed by anger, and he knew what was going through the other mans head, when Dean sat his cup down and went back into the living room .

Cas shot Baz an aggravated look at his quiet snicker, before going in the other room to explain to Dean, but by the time he got in the other room Dean already had his boots on and was standing his shoulders tense, and he could feel the anger radiating off the other man. Dean wouldn't meet his eyes , but Cas still tried to explain when Dean cut him off with a coldly clipped voice.

"Can I get a ride"? Asked Dean, not meeting his eyes.

" I told you I would give you a ride Dean" replied Cas.

Deans refusal to meet his eyes was really starting to piss him off, he waited a full minute before sighing in frustration. Going into his room he pulled on some jeans and a shirt before grabbing his keys, when he got back to the living room Dean was already making his way to the door. Cass followed behind calling out to Baz that he would be back in a few even though he was pissed he still couldn't stop himself from admiring Deans perfectly shaped ass as he watched the man stomp down the stairs this was definitely not how he thought this morning was going to go, he thought sadly.

When they got in the car Cas glanced at Dean but the other man was refusing to even attempt to look at him Cas noted the muscle twitching in Deans jaw he knew Dean was mad, and he was pretty sure that Dean didn't realize that he was the one responsible for the hickey, but until Dean let him explain there really wasn't much he could do to sooth the other mans anger.

When they got to the club he asked for directions to the mans parked car, they pulled up ,and Cas threw his car in park and was about to try and explain one more time, but was cut off when Dean mumbled thanks and dam near threw himself from the car.

Cas watched as Dean got in his car hoping he would look over, but was disappointed when he didn't . When Dean pulled off Cas just sat there thinking, he knew he was in trouble he barely knew the guy but he already knew this guy could hurt him in a way that Baz never had, maybe he should just cut his losses, but even as he thought it he knew he wouldn't something in Dean pulled at his gut and he was pretty sure it wasn't just lust, lust he knew, he didn't just want to fuck Dean he wanted to see him laugh, to hold him tight he just wasn't sure that Dean would let him.

During that last week he had been to busy to give the situation with Dean much thought, but that didn't mean it wasn't a constant thought waiting to push its way to the surface, and the worst part was he didn't even know how to find Dean, sure he had given Dean his card, but he had never bothered to get a contact number for the other man. He wasn't normally that careless considering that he was shooting the wedding for Sam and Jess. He knew at some point they would have to get in touch with him, but he was tired of waiting and it was starting to affect his work, normally on a Friday he would be out clubbing, but he had let himself fall behind on editing that's why when Michael had called to see what he was doing tonight he had foregone the club to catch up on some work, yawning tiredly he was surprised to see that it was like three in the morning, closing the computer he stretched before turning off the lights and heading off to bed.

It felt like it was only a short time later that the sound of the doorbell intruded into his sleep fogged brain, he groaned before pulling himself from the bed. He trudged to the door not sure who would be ringing the doorbell at eight in the morning on a Saturday, but if was Baz he was pretty sure he would kill him, however when he opened the door and saw Dean instead he was instantly alert, he could tell Dean was nervous, but he remained silent waiting to see what the other man would do, he watched as Dean fumbled in his pockets pulling out a folded piece of paper he held it out but Cas ignored it instead he stepped back motioning Dean inside. He waited for Dean to decide if he was going to run or if he was ready to face whatever this was, when Dean stepped through the door Cas gave a silent prayer of thanks to whatever god was watching over them, closing the door he purposely clicked the lock smiling to himself when he heard Deans quiet gasp, moving past Dean he went into the kitchen starting the coffee. He knew Dean was behind him, and even though he was dying to look at him he started the coffee facing the sink he felt his fingers ache from the grip he had on the sink he wasn't sure if it was rage or lust but he knew he had to stay calm.

" why are you here Dean" he said tiredly.

He listened as Dean explained that he was dropping off the information about the wedding. He wasn't sure if Dean believed that shit so he just laughed bitterly, before continuing "is that really why you came he said suggestively, you could have called with the information.

Cas waited for some sort of response from Dean, and was shocked into spinning to face the other man when Dean exploded in anger. By then Dean was so close Cas could almost see sparks flying from the brilliant green eyes it didn,t matter that Dean was in his face shouting at him, but when he called him a whore and turned to leave he felt his own anger kick into overdrive, I'll be damned if Dean thought he was getting away that easily, so without another thought he grabbed Deans hair and swung him around slamming the other man so that he was partially bent over the sink he kept a firm grip in Deans short cropped hair using his body to keep him pinned until he calmed down enough to listen. It was time Dean learned a little manners.

When Dean had stopped struggling they were both breathing heavily, but Cas wasn't about to let Dean go yet, he knew he would bolt, so he leaned in feeling his dick pushing against Deans ass, jerking his head back he whispered in his ear.

" Who the fuck do you think your talking to Dean"?

He felt Dean shiver, and smiled to himself in satisfaction.

" First off you don't get to ignore me", he punctuated the statement by pushing his straining dick into Deans struggling ass, " not tell me why, then yell at me like I'm some kind of punk" Cas whispered.

"Second I have an idea what the problem was it was the sucker bite and the fact that Balthazar was here". Cas questioned, even though he knew the answer, he waited for Dean to acknowledge that he was on the right track before letting go of his hair, leaning forward he rested his head on Deans back liking the feel of the other man. Taking his time he explained what had happened that night knowing that Dean hadn't remembered kissing him at the apartment so when Dean turned within the circle of his arms even though he was reluctant to release the man, he stepped back so that he could see the flush staining the lightly freckled face.

He watched intently as Dean struggled with his embarrassment all the while he wanted to bury his dick in the other man to mark up his pretty body so Dean would know who he belonged too, he had never felt this possessive before and if he was honest with himself it was a little scary.

When Dean said he was sorry, finally looking up he knew the other man saw the lust in his eyes, he watched as Dean quickly looked away, but Cas wasn't letting Dean off the hook that easily.

" Not yet your not" replied Cas with studied intent.

Before he even knew what he was doing he was molded up against the other man devouring his mouth the kiss was savage and brutal and he could do nothing to stop himself the longer the kiss lasted the more he wanted within seconds his hands were under Deans shirt his chest felt like silk, and steel, he wasn't sure what stopped him it might have been the tortured whimper from Deans throat or the fact that some part of him knew that if he didn't get control of himself he was going to fuck Dean right here, and he wanted more from Dean than that so with a reluctant groan he pulled his lips away.

"Dear god Cas what was that' Dean asked out of breath.

Cas couldn't help himself when he replied that was me showing you what heaven's like, because that's all he could think was that Deans mouth was heaven.

He couldn't help but laugh when Dean replied that that "he wasn't feeling very sorry".

"Well we're going to have to work on that" answered Cas confidently.

When Dean commented that he was a "cocky bastard", in this instance he had to agree, for once he knew what wanted, and he was determined to have it, but he wanted it all he wanted Dean fucked out on his dick, but he wanted even more for Dean to want him maybe even enough to love him.

Stepping back he put some distance between himself and Dean, grabbing two cups he handed one to Dean watching as Dean poured some coffee and went to the table, Cas poured himself a cup before leaning back against the sink.

He made small talk, but it was kind of hard considering Dean seemed to be enraptured with staring at his dick, and the longer he looked the harder it was to keep from dragging him into the bedroom and fucking himself into deans tight little hole.

When Dean looked up Cas gave him a cocky smile.

"You like what you see Dean" asked Cas.

Cas knew his dick was semi hard, and Dean staring at it had only made it harder, however he was still surprised when Dean admitted that he did.

He kept his eyes focused on the other man, wanting to see Deans reaction as he let his hand trail down his chest to slip inside his sweats, when he firmly stroked his throbbing dick he heard Dean catch his breath, and he could imagine those lips wrapped around the head of his dick.

" Let me see you lick those pretty lips Dean" whispered Cas his voice made husky with lust.

He liked that Dean obeyed the request without even thinking about it. The sight of Deans pink tongue darting out moistening his kiss swollen lips had Cas fisting his dick in a tight grasp.

Hearing the sound of the front door startled them both, Dean tipped over his coffee, and Cas tore his hand off his aching dick grabbing a dish towel he tossed it to Dean, turning around he pretended to do dishes until he could get his dick under control.

When Michael strode into the room Cas promised himself to kill him later, so when Michael gave him a knowing look Cas couldn't help the spiteful look he threw him, which only made Michael chuckle.

Cas listened as Michael exchanged greetings with Dean, he knew Dean felt awkward so he wasn't surprised when Dean got up to leave after a brief exchange with Michael.

"Hang on Dean I'll walk you to the door", there was no way he was letting Dean leave without a promise to at least call him, so he followed Dean to the door, but when the other man pulled the door open without saying anything Cas grabbed his arm halting his exit.

"Will you call me Dean?" asked Cas. He waited for what seemed like a full minute before Dean grudgingly replied "maybe", and it took everything in him to not snatch him back and close the door until he had a promise not just a shaky maybe, everything in him wanted to dominate Dean to keep him close, he knew he was being a little irrational , but he couldn't stop himself Dean had become an obsession for him.


End file.
